Marauders Inc
by redking666
Summary: HP X Marvel movie verse. Hadrian and his friends, Hermione and Luna are discovered to have an X gene shortly before the events of X-men 2. Watch as these three new mutants change the Marvel Movie Verse. Pairing Hadrian/Hermione/Rogue/Raven. Bobby/Luna
1. Chapter 1

A.N. If this get enough positive feedback then it will turn into a story.

Beta Read by coduss.

Disclaimer : I don't own Harry Potter or Marvel universe.

**Change of settings**

* * *

Prologue and Chronologie

**1933**

A young man named Adolf Hitler take the power in Germany with the backing of Johann Schmidt, head of an organization called Hydra and Gellert Grindelwald a wizard that hid from a former friend of his using the name Heinrich Himmler.

** 1933-1939**

During this years the Nazi installed their politics against anything that aren't Aryans, meanwhile Himmler used this as cover to hide his own agenda, Schmidt search for a relic known as the Tesseract, hearing of Erskine's research and knowing the legend of the Tesseract, Schmidt met the man and used the incomplete formula. The man became strong for sure but the side effects maybe too great.

** 1 September 1939**

Start of World War 2 there is several reasons to this war the most known is the attack of Poland by the Third R*** but the less known is that Albus Dumbledore finally found his old friend Grindelwald.

**7 December 1941**

Pearl Harbor the United States of America enter the war Scientist Erskine and Einstein tries to research of ways to enhance the US Strength.

**1942**

Erskine perfected his super Soldier Serum, the army starts looking for the perfect candidate, Red Skull find the Tesseract, his henchman, the Swiss doctor Armin Zola is asked to find a way to use the Tesseract power as energy source for weapons.

**End 1942**

Steve Rodgers becomes Captain America, Erskine is killed by an Hydra agent.

**1943**

Captain America is used as a showman and not as a soldier, his best friends Bucky Barnes is captured with his unit by Hydra members.

** End 1943**

Captain America single handedly rescues his friends unit showing his military worth, the unit made off Hydra former prisoner, refuse to work with anyone but him.

**1944**

During the year Captain America and his unit destroyed several Hydra bases, A man named James Howlett helped them destroy some of them, somehow James and Steve became friends but Red Skull remain hidden. A young Erik Lensherr of ten years old discover his powers in Auschwitz, his mother is killed in front of his eyes by Sebastian Shaw. Birth of Charles Xavier and of Raven Darkholme.

**November 1944**

The Unit searched desperately for Zola, they found him on a train during the attack James ''Bucky'' Barnes fell to his ''death''. Distraught with his oldest friend death Rodgers lose motivation, in order to give him something to fight for CIA agent Peggy Carter slept with him. Soon after Zola reveals the location of Hydra HQ they choose to attack. To stop Schmidt's as known as Red Skull plan of world domination Captain America climbs on the Tesseract powered plane, after a long fight Red Skull is swallowed by the Tesseract and presumed dead. Steve had to crash the plane to save New York.

**May 1945**

Grindelwald is defeated by Albus Dumbledore, his magic is bound and he is imprisoned in his own dungeon Nurmengard. His two advisors unreachable Hitler lost his sanity and kills himself and his family. Soon After Germany surrender to the Allies. During the month Penelope Carter gives birth to Rosemary Peggy Rodgers, Steve's daughter, Unable to take care of her the young mother gives her child up to adoption (Really if the higher ups knew about Cap having a child they would experiment on her to find the formula to make more Super Soldiers.)

**End 1945-1961**

Erik Lensherr hunts Nazis across the world to look for Shaw. Charles Xavier and Raven meets with the former authorizing the latter to live with him. Rosemary Rodgers is adopted by a British couple and renamed Rose Campbell.

**1961-1962**

Cuba crisis events of X-men First class takes place. Rose Campbell meets Henry Evans and marry him she gives him a daughter named Petunia Rose Evans.

**1962-1963**

Erik Lensherr meets Rose Evans a mutant with a passive mutation of being immune to mind reading but neither knows that at the time, Rose somehow fell in love with Erik and 9 months later Lilian Marie Lensherr is borne though she is officially named as Evans. Later in the year Erik tries to save Kennedy but is mistakenly taken as the murdered and put into prison in the -100 floor of the pentagon.

**1973**

Raven under the name Mysique hunts a scientist by the name of Bolivar Trask, believing the man to be responsible for the deaths of mutants, She cornered him at The Paris peace convention to celebrate the end of the Vietnam war. Trask is murdered and Mystique captured. Hearing about this Charles Xavier decide to seek his old friend Erik and breaks him out of his Prison, the telepath informs his old friends of Raven's fate and together they search for her. During this time Erik met with Rose again and nine months later Jean Violet Lensherr is born, however as her husband stayed in Britain to take care of Lilian and Petunia Rose gave Jean up for adoption as she didn't want her husband to know she cheated on him, the little one was then adopted by John and Elaine Grey

**1974-1981**

Lilan Hogwarts years at the end of it her Mother Rose and the man she thought was her father died she wed James Potter soon after.

**19 September 1982**

Birth of Hermione Jane Granger.

**1983**

Charles and Erik came by the Greys house where Charles senses Jean's power and he creates barrier to protect the Child. Soon after they finally find where Mystique is held and break her out of there. Once Raven was freed from her prison Charles and Erik parted way once again. Charles opened his school once more and Erik truly became Magneto and started his war against mankind.

**31 July 1983**

Hadrian James Potter is born at Midnight.

**15 August 1984**

Anna Marie D'Acanto (Rogue) is born.

** 31 October 1984**

James and Lily's house at Godric's Hollow is attacked by Voldemort James is killed and the monster tried to kill Hadrian but his mother Lilian interfered and offered her life for her son She was hit with the killing curse but her body disappeared so her fate remain unknown to everyone. Hadrian then survive the killing curse.

** 1 November 1984 **

Hadrian is left by Dumbledore on Petunia's doorstep not knowing the woman was only Lily's half sister and that Lily had a full sibling somewhere. Sirius Black is arrested and throw away in Azkaban.

**1984-1994**

Hadrian is raised by the Dursleys, Vernon, Petunia and Dudley hate Hadrian because the boy is much smarter than all of them put together, Once school started the young Hadrian quickly became bored with the school work and advanced at his own rhythm soon he had finished the primary school program in just three years. The teachers were baffled by such genius so they quickly contacted private Teachers to teach the boy further. The only other child like that was a certain Hermione Granger.

By the time Hadrian and Hermione were 10 they were halfway through the secondary school program. But neither child was aware of the other.

**July 1994**

Hadrian started to receive strange letter addressed to a Harry James Potter and very accurately at that.

The curious Hadrian sent back an owl as they said demanding to know what the hell was that and if that was a prank to not bother him anymore.

Minerva McGonnagall deputy Headmistress received the Potter heir's letter and decided to introduce him to the Magical World like a Muggleborn and not allow the Headmaster to send Hagrid like the man had planned, to do this she decided to do Hadrian's introduction on the same day that one Hermione Granger.

The Scottish woman went to introduce the girl first and then side along apparated the girl and her parents to number 4 Privet Drive Surrey.

The young Hadrian found Hermione's intelligence refreshing compared to the dunderheads he had to endure class with, namely his cousin Dudley and his bunch of bullies.

While they went to shop the two young children became great friends thanks to their love of knowledge, Hadrian even managed to cure Hermione of her love of authority figure by demonstrating to a flabbergasted McGonagall and Grangers Dumbledore's flaws.

After the day of Shopping Hadrian spent the remaining vacations days with the Grangers to the delight of the young Hermione.

The two of them decided that they wouldn't give up their Mundane Studies either to the delight of Hermione's parents Drs Dan and Emma Granger.

**1 September 1994-31 June 1995**

On the train ride to Hogwarts Hadrian and Hermione met the despicable Ronald Billius Weasley (Billius from now on) who first words to them were insults to Hermione's intelligence and the Death Eaters' spawn Draco Lucius Malfoy. The two offer of Friendship were turned down by Hadrian stating that he wouldn't lower himself to be friends with Idiots and Inbred fools.

Both Hadrian and Hermione were sorted in Ravenclaw to the delight of Filius Flitwick, charms teacher and head of Ravenclaw House.

Hadrian and Hermione stayed to themselves as they were too busy working to make friends with the other children.

The two of them solved the challenges that were supposed to keep Nicholas Flamel's philosopher's stone by the end of January.

At the end of the year Hadrian and Hermione aced their exam earning them the first place in the year ranking. Hadrian was also attacked by the Defense Against the Dark Arts (DADA from now on) teacher Quirinus Quirell who was possessed by the dark lord Voldemort, fight wich claimed the possessed man's life when he couldn't touch Hadrian's body without burning to ashes.

Headmaster Dumbledore claimed it was thanks to Hadrian's mother sacrifice and some love magic of protection that saved Hadrian's life back then and now.

**Summer 1995**.

Hadrian and Hermione continued to work on their muggle studies during the summer. As Hadrian quickly moved in with the Grangers the poor house elf Dobby couldn't warn he great Harry Potter of the great danger that would fell on him in Hogwarts that year.

Hadrian also researched the attack that took his parents life to find a logical reason as to why he survived as he was sure lots of mothers gave their life so their children could live yet he was the only one to do so.

When Hadrian and Hermione went to take the Hogwarts express the barrier closed on them. So they sent Hadrian's familiar Hedwig with a message and Flitwick came to gather them, Billius choose to take his father's flying car to go to Hogwarts instead of sending an owl.

**1 September 1995 31 June 1996.**

During their second year Hadrian and Hermione become friends with a young girl named Luna Lovegood sorted in Ravenclaw like them, so the duo became a trio.

Some Ravenclaws, older girls took to bully the poor Luna as the girl had a different way of speaking. Hadrian then formally put the younger girl under his house protection, this gave the girl protection as any act against her was now an act against him and nobody wanted to antagonize the last Potter and the Boy-Who-Lived. It was the only thing he could do short of adopting her.

As the year went on Luna adopted Hadrian and Hermione work ethic, thanks to their help she was able to learn so fast that Flitwick impressed proposed that if she passed the second and first year end exam at the end of the year she could enter third year next September.

Soon petrified bodies were found, first Mister Filch's cat then a Hufflepuff second year Muggleborn Justin Flinch-Fletley and the Gryffindor Ghost, all the attacks were perpetrated at night and they were messages in blood near them with threats against the school and the Muggle born.

The Bronze Trio decided to research what could have done this.

It was only thanks to the dueling club where Hadrian understood that the voices only he could hear where in fact hisses and Parseltongue. So they found that a Basilisk was most likely the culprit however when they went to share their findings no teacher believed them as they had no proof seeing they didn't want Hadrian's ability to understand snake language to be known.

During Spring Hermione was victim of the Basilisk's gaze but as she carried a hand mirror she was only petrified and not dead. Luna and Hadrian were angry and researched the location of the Chamber.

After hearing Hagrid was framed for a string of attack not unlike this one they researched anybody that could be the culprit and found only a victim, thinking fast Hadrian deduced that the only ghost looking young enough to go to school was M*** Myrtle.

So they sought out the ghost and learned that the Chamber of Secret was beneath the toilet she haunted.

Hearing noises they hid only to see Billius younger sister, looking possessed, enter the chamber.

Fearing the worst Hadrian knew he had to enter the chamber, so he did but not before telling Luna to warn the teachers.

As the twelve year old boy entered the chamber he saw a shade calling itself Tom Marvolo Riddle demanding to know how he survived the killing curse.

Deducing he had a young Voldemort in front of him Hadrian attacked but the shade wasn't solid enough yet so the spells passed through him.

After Tom called the Basilisk only for Fawkes Dumbledore's phoenix to blind the large snake, the sorting hat was deposed at Hadrian's feet thinking quickly the boy put the Hat on and ignoring the mockery of riddle was gifted a sword that was is by birthright, Gryffindor's sword.

Armed with the sword Hadrian killed the Basilisk by planting the sword through his mouth, however one of the snake's fangs grazed his arm so Hadrian was already dead as the Basilisk venom was a high potent poison that killed in a matter of minutes.

The young boy fell as his opponent laughed.

As the boy breathing slowed down as he lay dying on the chamber floor he thought of his friends and of his dream, to have a loving family. Suddenly his scar burst open and an unearthly scream was heard in the chamber.

Then Fawkes cried on his wound and cured the venom, still feeling under the weather Hadrian focused his will to kill Riddle and the sword of Gryffindor somehow burst from the Basilisk mouth where Hadrian left it to spear the Diary Billius' sister had with her, Riddle's shade disappeared with the same unearthly scream as Hadrian's scar.

The redheaded girl woke up and as she saw Hadrian she cried, but the boy still tore into her telling her that the next time she shouldn't write into something that wrote back.

After the chamber episode, Dumbledore took the sword and exposed it in his office, The petrified were cured and Hadrian exposed The DADA teacher for the fraud he was.

The Trio aced their exam and Luna was allowed to go from first to third year. As electives the trio took Ancient Runes and Arithmancy, and Luna taking Care of Magical Creatures as well.

**Summer 1996**

During this summer, the trio met and Hadrian revealed what happened in the chamber, it appeared all three were more than just witches and wizard, as Hadrian could control Metallic objects, Hermione could control any computers or Artificial Intelligence and Luna apparently could see the past, the present, and she could somewhat predict the outcomes of some events making her the best gambler ever.

The three friends decided to train their powers in secret from both worlds as it was something new.

Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban after seeing the Weasley Family picture in the Daily Prophet.

**1 September 1996 31 June 1997**

During the train ride Dementors attacked the train searching for Sirius Black, Hadrian seemed immune to their effects, then The new DADA teacher chased them off but couldn't look at Hadrian leading the teen to believe the man knew his parents.

At Hogwarts the trio searched for a room to train their powers without drawing attention to themselves, Hadrian found the Room of Requirements when pacing before a wall at the seventh floor of the castle, in it he found the room of hidden things, After searching he somehow found the Ravenclaw Diadem, thinking it to be a replica Hadrian tried to destroy it only for it to withstand anything, angry Hadrian called the sword of Gryffindor wich was enchanted to answer it's master calls. Using the sword Hadrian cut the diadem in two with an unearthly scream echoing in the room.

With his powers over metal, Hadrian was able to reform the diadem.

The trio started going there to train their powers, drawing the attention of the Weasley twins, that saw the three of them disappear from the Marauder's map frequently.

The trio were confronted by the twins near the exit of the Room of Requirements, Hadrian seeing the advantage the map could bring bargained it against funding for the twins' project. The pranking twins agreed as they desperately needed the funding. So Hadrian got his father's map back.

During a DADA lesson, they had to face a Boggart, Hermione's was of Hadrian and Luna's dead bodies, Luna's was of Hadrian and Hermione's dead bodies, Hadrian wasn't allowed to face the Boggart with the Teacher's fear it would turn into Lord Voldemort.

Analyzing their fear the trio determined that their fear wasn't really the death of their friends but more the loneliness it would bring.

At one point during the year, Hadrian saw a dead man's name on the map, he brought this to the DADA teacher's attention in fear of a Zombie or Inferi in the school. But the man only paled took the map and told Hadrian to get back to his common room. Two weeks later the newspaper told the world that Sirius Black was innocent and that Peter Pettigrew was alive and a criminal, sadly the rat escaped during his transfer to Azkaban.

After that the year finished normally for once.

**Summer 1997**.

Hadrian got to live with his godfather and in his house found a locket that was viciously guarded by a house elf.

After a quick talk Sirius and Hadrian went to the Goblins who found the locket to be an Horcrux analyzing the soul piece they found two more, one of them Inside Gringotts.

The Goblin sent teams to dispose of them.

Hadrian declined Sirius Invitation to come to the world cup of Quidditch saying he had no interest in the game.

Instead he and Hermione started muggle High school Program with Luna.

**1 September 1997 31 June 1998.**

This year was special as Hadrian was selected to be the fourth Triwizard Champion.

Instead of competing Hadrian declared that if he lost his magic then so be it.

The day of the first Task it became known that the DADA teacher Mad-eye Moody was an impostor under polyjuice as the man lost his magic when Hadrian didn't turn up to face the dragon.

After that the tournament continued with Diggory in the lead closely followed by Krum and Delacour in the last position.

The day of the third task Hadrian was kidnapped from Hogwarts ground by an imperiused Crouch senior.

Hadrian's blood was used in a ritual to bring Voldemort back, what the man didn't know was that now he was as mortal as they come.

So when the man gave Pettigrew a silver hand to replace the one he gave up for the ritual Hadrian had to resist hard not to laugh.

As soon as the self called Lord Voldemort cut Hadrian's from his bonds for a duel, the teenager acted calling the sword of Gryffindor to his side the teen took the silver hand of Pettigrew leaving the traitor bleeding on the ground, he shaped the hand into a dagger and controlled it to kill the deatheaters while trying to dodge Voldemorts spells.

With the sword in hand the teen decapited Voldemort's familiar unknowingly destroying the last Horcrux leaving Voldemort as mortal as the next man.

As the dark lord was distracted by his familiar's death he didn't react in time when he sensed the dagger moving towards his neck from behind, so with a look of fear Voldemorts died struck by a dagger in the neck.

Hadrian gathered the bodies and took the portkey that brought him here, as soon as he returned to Hogwarts ground Pandemonium erupted as everyone could see Voldemort freshly dead body, as well as several important Pureblood in full death eater's regalia.

Seeing Voldemort's body Dumbledore didn't think the man was dead, as he didn't know the Horcruxes were already destroyed.

So Dumbledore's reputation would be forever tarnished as he kept claiming Voldemort's wasn't dead, and that Hadrian should be kept hidden.

Dumbledore lost all his positions, leaving McGonagall Headmistress and Flitwick deputy Headmaster, Snape free from both masters resigned and Slughorn returned, Sirius took over as DADA teacher and head of Gryffindor, until they found a replacement McGonagall would keep teaching Transfiguration.

**Summer 1998**.

Hadrian, Hermione and Luna finished muggle high school program. Luna's father died in August so Hadrian adopted her as his sister to keep her with them.

Hadrian and Hermione started to date with the blessing of the latter parents.

Luna used her gift and warned Hermione that she would have to share Hadrian with other women, as he was the last Potter Gryffindor and Slytherin by conquest so he would need at least a Lady for each.

The trio kept practicing their powers and Hadrian started to think of building a company like Stark industries but focused on helping people.

**1 September 1998 31 June 1999**.

OWLs year and nothing else except a few Slytherin wanting to avenge the dark lord, to shut the pureblood Hadrian revealed Voldemort true parentage as well as facts stating that Magical Britain interbreeding would lead to more squibs and infertility for the purebloods from the ICW.

The poor purebloods would hear none of it.

Fudge wasn't allowed to remain Minister of Magic and Amelia Bones was elected by the Wizengamot.

Scrimgeour became head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, and Kingsley Shacklebolt took his old boss position.

The Trio aced their OWLs as usual.

**Summer 1999**.

The trio decided to leave the wizarding world for the muggle one and so they took college classes, Luna in communication, Hermione in Business and Hadrian in engineering.

**1 September 1999 31 June 2000**.

In what would have been their sixth year at Hogwarts The trio worked in their respective field at a pace that surprised their teachers, and so in under a year they hold masteries in their chosen subjects if they didn't need a diploma to found their corporation they would have studied on their own.

**Summer 2000**.

After they got their diplomas, the trio decided to found Marauder incorporated with Luna handling communication and the press, Hermione handling anything business related, and Hadrian inventing and tinkering with the gadgets.

Soon a surprise came in the form of one Anthony Edwards Stark coming to see them and their barely functioning idea.

The weapons manufacturer proposed them a deal he would get 25 percent shares in their company and they would get some shares in his own.

The Trio gladly accepted and with the help of the American billionaire Marauders Inc. finally opened in an old warehouse.

**End 2000**.

Events of the first X-men movie take place.

Marauders Inc. created M-phone and M-computer as well as new gear that protected better against fire. Soon the little firm started to expand.

**January 2001**.

Logan starts to tour the locations professor Xavier was able to extract from his mind.

Cerebro detected two mutants signature from England.

Ororo, Jean and Charles took the X-Jet to visit them leaving Cyclops to watch the children at the institute.

To be continued...

A.N.

Warning Spoiler Warning Spoiler Warning Spoiler Warning Spoiler Warning Spoiler

If you aren't up to date with the latest X-men Movie or if you haven't see Captain America : Winter Soldier I warn you heavy Spoilers ahead.

After seeing the different Marvel Movies X-Men and the Avengers series I tried to construct timelines were all could coexist.

1942-1945 : Events of Captain America First Avengers occurs.

1962 : Events of X men First class occurs.

1963 : Erik Lensherr tries to save JFK as the latter is a mutant but he is thought to be the killer and imprisoned in a no metal cell beneath the pentagon.

1973 : Raven becomes Mystique when she kills doctor Bolivar Trask in Paris during the peace talks, however the shapeshifter is captured.

Hearing this Charles Xavier allies himself with Erik once more to find the one he considers as a sister.

Charles broke Erik out of his prison.

1983 : Erik and Charles visits the Greys and Charles place mental blocks in the young Jean Grey's head.

Shortly after they find Raven who truly became Mystique, Charles reopens his school and Mystique and Magneto went to search for mutants.

November 2000 events of X-Men the movie takes place.

Mai 2001 Events of X-men 2 occurs.

August 2001 Events of X-men last stand occurs with small changes Charles Xavier doesn't die and Magneto doesn't lose his powers.

2006 Events of the first Hulk Movie occurs.

2008 Events of Iron Man occurs.

2009 Events of Incredible Hulk occurs.

2010 Events of Iron Man 2 occurs.

2011 Events of Thor occurs.

Months after Thor departures Hydra who had infiltrated S.H.I.E.L.D. from the beginning seize control using their pets the Winter Soldier to kill Nick Fury. Agents Coulson, Barton, Hill and Romanoff are in hiding.

Using the Tesseract Hydra decide to help the Sentinels program.

2012 The first Sentinels are launched on mutants.

Loki and the Chitauri can't invade earth as the sentinels are a problem much to important for the Chitauri.

2013 Loki is killed by Thanos for his uselessness.

2014 Tony Stark aka as Iron Man is killed trying to save Mutant Children from the Sentinels.

Soon after James Rhodey Rhodes aka Iron Patriot is also killed defending the president from a Sentinel that had identified that the president could have mutant children. Sadly the president is also killed.

2015 Hydra takes control of politics and launch even more Sentinels.

2016 Having been forced to work for them Jane Foster, Darcy Lewis and Erik Selvig are killed by Hydra.

2017 Seeing the mutant population growing thinner Charles seeks out Magneto.

2018 Charles found his old friend standing over his children's bodies, they died from Sentinels defending their mother sadly the woman was killed to.

2019 Some Sentinels find Bruce Banner and after a long fight the Hulk finally dies but not without killing lots of Sentinels.

2023 Wolverine is sent back to 1973 in his younger body. (X-men days of future past).

1973b With Wolverine's help Xavier and McCoy keeps Raven from Killing Trask, the Sentinels Program is stopped.

1973b-2006b Not much is known about what happened between that time except that Xavier keeps the promise he made to Wolverine and gather his X-Men.

2006b Hulk 1.

2008b Iron Man 1.

2009b Incredible Hulk.

2010b Iron Man 2.

2011b Thor.

End 2011b Steve Rodgers is found.

2012b Avengers.

2013b Iron man 3 and Thor the Dark World.

2014b Captain America Winter Soldier.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 Welcome to the Xavier Institute.

huntergo123 : Your wish is fullfilled.

The Lazy wolf : Thanks.

edboy4926 : Thanks as for Quicksilver and the Scarlet Witch they will appear after the first attack by the sentinels in the first timeline and as they appear in the second.

robert32514 : I hope you will like this chapter.

WarWolf16 : thanks.

gemini-ros16 : If you don't like then don't read.

Guest : Thanks.

Guest : Thanks.

RiverOffers : Thanks.

Guest : Thanks.

loslocos : Thanks.

hiddenshade knownwitch : Thanks and as you see I expand so you wo't have to hate me beyond belief.

beta read by coduss.

"talking"

'thinking'

_"Telepathy"_

_Flashback_

* * *

Previously

_Ororo, Jean and Charles took the X-Jet to visit them leaving Cyclops to watch the children at the institute._

Now

-Marauders Inc. Headquarters-

Thank to the success of M-phone and M-computer the firm was able to open stores in London and other large cities of United Kingdom, firemen from all the countries contracted them to upgrades their gears.

Soon the policemen and the army asked them to create new gears, however the firm policy was clear so the numerous armies that asked them were turned down with Luna saying that ''The firm wasn't created to help countries fight against one another and as such we won't help any army!''

The future of the firm was traced even if Hadrian's head still swarmed with new ideas such as Hologram tech and Virtual Reality for video games and so on.

Hermione, Hadrian's girlfriend and coworker, was glad that their firm was doing well financially and good for the people of the world.

Hadrian confided in his magical partners that his big plan was to one day creates something that would enable muggles, or rather mundane as it was the correct term, to use magic as wizard.

"You mean that you want to give Mundanes Magic?! But How?! Why?! And will we be safe from the ICW?! That is so against the Statute of secrecy..." said Hermione feeling huge branch of conflicting emotions.

"Calm yourself Mione what my brother is trying to do will succeed but even I can't see how he will do it." said Luna using her power to see the outcome of Hadrian's idea.

"You ask me Why? I will answer you, the reason the wizarding world hide from the mundane one is because the mundane fears what they can't understand, and ultimately what they fear they destroy. So If we can give them magic, and by magic I mean not the dark spells or anything like that, they would be able to understand us and then they won't destroy us when they will find us. Because believe me when I say this even without us helping their technology they would have found us sooner or later." explained Hadrian to both his girlfriend and adopted sister.

"I guess I can see why but remember even a levitation charm can be used to kill someone." said his girlfriend.

"And you are perfectly right which is why it is still an idea, I would have to think of failsafe so that this couldn't be used to hurt human being whether they be mundane wizard kind or anything else that might exist." stated Hadrian.

"That's why I love you, you think about every details dear." said Hermione hugging her boyfriend.

Just as he was about to kiss her Luna coughed to remind them of her presence in the room.

"Please if you want to fuck each other do it in your bedroom and not in the office please." teased the blonde girl making Hermione blush redder than the reddest tomato.

Hadrian just laughed awkwardly at his little sister teasing.

It was near the end of the day so the three of them went home, where Hadrian cooked them dinner showing his awesome cooking skills even if those were earned by cooking for his relatives during his early years.

-Forest in Kent in the X-jet-

Jean and Ororo flew the jet in a forest to hide it from view, Ororo to be sure created a thick mist over the region.

Once they landed Ororo went to rent a car in a nearby town and went back for Jean and the professor.

"So where are our potential student's professor?" asked the white haired diver.

"They are, if Cerebro was correct, living half an hour from here, apparently their house is quite large." said the Professor.

With the Storm drove Jean and Charles to Potter Manor.

-Potter Manor in Kent-

The three young mutants had just finished dinner when Dobby the house elf went to Hadrian.

"Hadrian Sir, Three people want to see Miss Grangy and the young lady, Can Dobby let them enter the manor?" asked the house elf.

"Yes and Dobby let the Butler show them the way to the living room will you." said Hadrian reminding the elf to put glamour of an ordinary Butler on in case their visitors were mundane wich was a great risk as any magical being would have flooed first.

-Outside the manor but inside the property-

The three mutants were amazed at the magnificent property, the manor itself was classy (if you want to see what it looks like type ''Manoir de la queue du renard'' in Google images) and the property itself was quite large, it had a lake, greenhouses, what looked like stables and a garden for vegetables.

Suddenly an elderly butler appeared at the door and said in a perfect English accent "Lord Potter, his sister and his girlfriend will meet you in the living room, if you would like to follow me ladies and gentleman." (Imagine Alfred as he was played by Micheal Caine in Nolan's trilogy)

While Storm and Jean were startled by the butler, Charles came from a somewhat rich family so he had the habit of seeing butlers invite people instead of the owner.

Still Seeing Charles slight problem, Dobby still disguised as a butler immediately took charge of the wheelchair as a good butler/house elf should do, so Jean and storm followed them inside the manor.

-Potter Manor Living Room-

While Dobby leads the guests in the Living Room, Hadrian and the girls wondered why the hell those mundane people would visit them.

When the guests entered the room they could finally look at them, there was a bald guy in a wheelchair, a white haired and dark skinned young woman but it was the last one that unnerved Hadrian, it was a redheaded woman that looked a lot like the picture he had of his mother.

Nevertheless like a good British host he welcomed his guest inside his house "Welcome honorable guests in the ancient Potter manor, now I don't recall meeting you at any point in my life and can't help but wonder why you are here?"

The two women were obviously not used to nobility it seemed as they looked very uncomfortable with Dobby, the butler and his own introduction, it seemed once more that Hermione and Luna were trying hard to repress their laugh and the bald guess chuckled at his words.

"Don't worry young man I assure you we have never met before but where are my manners my name is Charles Xavier and this is Ororo Munroe and Jean Grey." said the bald man pointing first at the dark skinned woman then at the woman looking like Hadrian's mother.

"You don't mean Doctor Grey." said Hermione in an excited whisper "I read your paper on mutation and I found it very interesting..."

"Hermione please don't harass our guests, they still haven't tell us why they are here." interrupted Hadrian before turning to Charles.

"Nice to meet you Mister Xavier, I am lord Hadrian Potter and this is my sister Luna Potter and my girlfriend Hermione Granger." introduced the black haired teen pointing at the blonde girl and then at the bushy haired one.

"Thank you Lord Potter now we are here to invite your sister and your girlfriend to join my school for the gifted in the united states. You see I am headmaster of the Xavier Institute for the gifted youngsters." said Charles.

"Gifted you say...I wonder if it were just intelligence you would have proposed it to me too seeing as all of us earned our master degree in communication, business and engineering respectively, so I can't help but wonder what you mean by gifted?" asked Hadrian eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Ah yes you see, In recent years there have been an emergence of people gifted with different kind of powers, these powers were given by mutation in a gene I called the X-gene. With the help of some people I was able to construct a computer named Cerebro that can detect the activated X-gene and my computer detected it in your sister and your girlfriend." explained the professor slightly awed by Hadrian's way of destroying their cover story.

"Hmmm And what kind of powers could be given by this X-gene?" asked a curious Luna trying to see if their strange powers could be gifted by it.

"Fair enough Ororo here can control the weather, Jean is telepathic and telekinetic and for myself I am simply  
3h ago a telepath." said Xavier.

"You gave your abilities so it is fair we give ours. Hadrian you explain it better than me" said Hermione.

"Fine... Luna can See, the past and the future, she can't control it and sometimes she may sound crazy but listen to what she says because she is always right, Hermione can speak to computers and control anything that is related to computers, and for myself I better show you." said Hadrian as suddenly the swords that were on the walls and any metallic objects started to float in front of the black haired teen.

Charles was floored as standing before them was a teen with the same mutation as his old friend Magneto 'For him to have that power he must be related to Erik...'.

"Say young man do you know in your family a man named Erik Lensherr?" asked Charles wanting to know if this young man was related to his old friend.

"...That I don't know." said Hadrian sadly.

"Why do you mean by that?" asked Ororo curious.

"While I can follow my father's family back to the dark ages, it is more complicated with my mother's as recent evidence given by my aunt lead me to believe that my grandmother cheated on her Husband with an unknow man, and that unknow man may very well be my grandfather." explained Hadrian.

"I see well maybe I can help you with that, you see the man I spoke about Erik has the same power as yourself so there is a great chance that you two are related. If you would come with us in my institute you would be able to talk to him and see if he is that unknow man." proposed the professor.

"Let us think about your proposition, It is late so how about we call it a night, don't worry Alfred will lead us to your room for the night." said Lord Potter before leaving the room with the girls.

"If you would follow me I will lead you to your rooms." said the butler.

-Potter Manor lord's office-

"So what should we do about this Xavier's propositions to invite us in his school?" asked Hadrian truly not knowing what to do.

"Don't look at me I don't know while I would like to be able to control my power better, I wouldn't want to let Marauders Inc. What we are doing is more important than learning to use our powers." said Hermione frowning.

"We are at a crossroads, if we remain here we would be unhappy as I fear that we would slowly loose what control we have on our abilities, if we go there we would be able to control our powers but the firm will perish." said Luna having seen both possible outcomes.

"No! That won't happen those choices aren't good enough! I know I will ask them to compromise." said Hadrian a little angry.

"Hmmm That will work, if they accept you may be able to achieve your dream." said his sister.

With that said they went to sleep thinking of the importance of tomorrow.

-Guests room-

Once Dobby the butler left them the three mutants talked about the surprises they got with this little visit.

"Professor How could Hadrian not be detected by Cerebro?" asked a truly curious Jean Grey.

"I don't know, if they accept to come to the institute maybe we will have our answer then. But I think that it will be hard to convince them to come." sighed the professor still unnerved by the possibility of Hadrian's relation to Magneto.

"They seemed to be a tight group, either they will all come or none." said Ororo.

"You are right, If they come we will have to think of a different way to teach them, while they are the same age than our oldest student by their words they have already finished their studies. I would also like to see the picture of his mother, to see if she truly look like me." said Jean.

"That will have to wait tomorrow, anyway let's go to sleep it has been a long day." said the professor before the two women helped him get out of his chair and in his bed.

-The morning after Potter manor living room-

The three mutants came in the living room and only saw Luna and Hermione sitting at the table seemingly waiting for their brother and boyfriend.

"Where is Lord Potter?" asked Jean not seeing the dark haired lord anywhere in the room.

"My brother is in the Kitchen, he is the one cooking, by the way if we do come to your school , is it a boarding school?" asked Luna worried about not eating her brother's home cooked meal any more, looks that were mirrored by Hermione.

"Yes it is but don't worry I am sure the quality of the cooking will be up to your standards." chuckled the professor as the girls broadcasted their thought so loudly he couldn't help but hear them.

"You didn't taste my boyfriend cooking, wait till you do then we will see what you have to say." said Hermione somewhat smugly.

Then Hadrian came in sighing followed by the butler who held a tray with their breakfast on it.

They each got a typical English breakfast, with ham, scrambled eggs, and of course a cup of tea.

"Don't you have coffee?" asked Ororo who needed this beverage in the morning in order to correctly operate.

Hadrian sent her quite a glare "Of course not! We brits enjoy the wonderful taste of a cup of tea in the morning while you Yank destroy your taste buds with this lowly poison that is known as coffee" said Hadrian proudly defending his national beverage in front of the three visiting Yanks.

Luna and Hermione chuckled at their friend expense as he was quite ridiculous but they shut up when he threatened not to cook for them anymore.

After every one ate their breakfast, it was time to talk about business.

"We thought about your proposal and we would like to agree under some conditions." said Hadrian.

"Wich are?" asked the professor.

"We are the Chief Officers of the firm called Marauders Inc. we can't not work so even at your school Hermione would have to attend meeting, Luna would have to hold press conferences whenever I come up with a new products and I would need access to a lab where I could creates my invention. And lastly we would need at least a month to deal with business here before coming over to your school." explained the dark haired inventor.

"Fair enough, I could work with that provided you cook for us as I am afraid now that I have tasted your cooking I can't not have it every meal." said the professor.

"Told you." said Hermione very smugly.

Hadrian only laughed and nodded saying that he agreed to cook for them.

Then the three British citizens bid their guests good bye with the promise to come to their school one month from now.

During this month the three of them visited the few friends they had left in the wizarding world like Neville Longbottom and his betrothed Susan Bones, Hadrian's Uncles and Godfather Remus Lupin and Sirius Black.

Then they held a press conference saying that it was time for the firm to expand and that they would go over the United States to meet with their silent partner before trying to open shops over there.

They also packed some potions they could have need for and of course clothes.

Then they told Dobby to take good care of the manor while they were away giving the elf some happiness despite his masters and friends leaving him here.

They decided to leave Britain the mundane way as to not raise suspicion so they went to London's airport to go on a plane that would land them in New York.

-Xavier Institute-

3h ago Over the month between teaching his class to the young mutants attending his school and visiting his old friend in his Plastic Prison, Charles Xavier thought about his three new students that warned him they were on their way here at last.

As Logan wasn't here since he was currently searching for his past, Scott was the only teacher who didn't meet the new students of the institute, so the professor called the teacher in his office for a meeting.

"Ah good you are all there. Now Ororo and Jean already met the new students that are on their way here, Scott I warn you they are not like our current students, they already own degrees in Engineering, Business and communications, so they won't have to assist to the course we teach but if they want it they can assist. They are only here to learn to control their powers and to learn about the family of one of them. From what I learned based on his reaction his mother and Jean may have been related as his mother looked a lot like Jean did at the same age. So please don't try to antagonize him and this subject." said the professor.

"I didn't know Jean had any family besides her parent's professor." replied the glasses wearing mutant.

"Neither did I until I met this mutant and saw him look at jean as if he saw a ghost." said the professor.

"Now they are currently in a plane that will land in the early morning in New York, would you mind bringing them here?" asked Xavier.

"Of course not professor, I would like to meet this new mutant's myself." replied Scott.

"Great when you get here, I would like for the students to introduce themselves in order to make this new students feel welcome in this institute. So please Scott make sure you get here before the class starts." said the professor before dismissing the mutant.

-New York's airport JFK-

The three British citizens got through customs looking dead tired, they were obviously not used to plane travel.

"So what now?" asked a grumpy Hermione wanting nothing more than a warm bed to seep in with her boyfriend holding her close.

"It seems the professor sent someone for us." pointed Luna showing them a brown haired man holding a sign with their names on it.

The approached the man and when they got closer they saw he wore red tinted sunglasses.

"You are Hadrian, Luna and Hermione right? My name is Scott Summers I am a teacher at the institute, the professor sent me to drive you to the institute." said Scott politely to the new students.

"Thank you if we could go we would be grateful as we are pretty tired from our journey." said Hadrian before the older man lead them to his car.

Then he drove them from JFK airport to the Xavier Institute in Westchester.

-Xavier Institute morning-

The students of the institute were awake and ready to start their day, however the mental voice of the professor held them where they were.

_"Hold, Today we will have three new students coming from Britain, they will probably be tired from their trip but I would like all of you to introduce yourself to them and make them feel welcome. That will be all thank you."_

"So Rogue, what are you thinking about the newcomers, maybe they'll be fun." asked an arrogant looking boy who kept playing with his lighter.

"I don't know John, I never met them but maybe they will be able to get you to shut up." said the brown haired girl with a white strand of hair who went by the name of Rogue in southern accent.

"Ah you head that Pyro maybe they will get you to shut up." said a fair haired boy by the name of Bobby Drake.

"Shut up Iceberg, shut up." said Pyro not happy with his friends teasing.

Talk like that was common between these three students.

Before the students could talk more about the new mutants that will join them, Scott and the three new students came in from the garage.

The students looked at the new comer and saw a petite blonde woman with strange round grey eyes that looked to be 16 years old, a bushy haired woman that was held by the man, the man looked quite tall with messy black hair and emerald green eyes, the glasses he wore made him look even more serious.

"Ok so children here his Hadrian Potter, His sister Luna Potter and his Girlfriend Hermione Granger they will be our new students." said Scott pointing at the man, the blonde woman and the bushy haired one.

The three new mutants were swarmed by the students who all wanted to talk to them.

John still playing with his lighter approached Luna with the intention of impressing the new girl and maybe have her as his girlfriend, he would have tried for the other one but she seemed too close to the man and frankly that man looked like he would kick Pyro's ass for looking at his girlfriend.

"So Pretty Lady want to see something cool!" said Pyro making Bobby and Rogue roll their eyes.

Just as the fire controlling mutant was about to use his lighter to create a fireball to impress the girl, his lighter was snatched from his hands, looking around he found it floating over Hadrian's hand, Hadrian who looked angry at the mutant's stunt.

"Don't come near my sister with this again, I wouldn't want to destroy it. As a matter of fact don't come near my sister again until you pass my test. As her older brother it is only right I get to test any suitor who would want to court my sister." said Hadrian with a maniac grin that promised pain to any male approaching within arm's reach of Luna.

Luna looked at her brother slightly annoyed that he didn't let her have her fun with the unsuspecting boy.

"That was great play man, the name is Bobby, Bobby Drake but you can call me Iceberg." said Bobby laughing at the way John was handled.

Hadrian and Bobby shook hands on that.

"And who might you be?" asked Hadrian spotting Rogue.

"The names Rogue." said the girl.

Hadrian frowned when the girl didn't shake his hand but in the end he shrugged thinking he would win her over with his Potter charm.

In the end all the students introduced themselves but the three British were tired from their trip so they asked to be showed their room so that they could rest.

Scott showed them their room, Luan and Hermione were roommates and Hadrian was alone for now as they didn't have an even numbers of male students.

Hermione wanted to know why she couldn't be in the same room as her boyfriend, but Scott told them that boys and girls were separated and that it was a rule.

In the end it didn't matter as for now they were too tired to argue so they retired in their room and slept for a while. It seemed a new page of their life was about to begin.

To be continued...

* * *

Character's information

Name : Hadrian James Potter

codename : None yet (possibly Electro)

Age : 17

Height : 179 cm.

Hair color : Black.

Eye color : greener than the greenest emerald.

X-gene : Immunity to telepathy and other kind of mind reading (passive), Ability to control Magnetism (active), can control electricity to a minor degree (undiscovered)

Magic : Powerful magic ability but don't like to use them as he thinks it is cheating.

Degree : Engineering.

Actor : Daniel Raddcliff with black hairdye and green contact lenses.

* * *

Next time : First training, getting to know the students and the beginning of X-Men 2.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2 : Getting to know the students.

edboy4926 : Thanks, For Quicksilver I'll use the X-Men one and for the Scarlett Witch it will be the avengers physical appearance with the X-Men Evolution's mental state.

The Lazy Wolf : Thanks.

duskkrider : Thanks for the tips.

Healer of Hades : Thanks for the Name.

Mad about the Boro : Thanks, I was pretty tired when I wrote this chapter and it escaped my proof reading.

goblin214 : Thanks.

starboy454 : Thanks.

Beta read by coduss.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**-Change of setting-**

_Flashback_

* * *

Previously

_In the end it didn't matter as for now they were too tired to argue so they retired in their room and slept for a while. It seemed a new page of their life was about to begin._

Now

**-Xavier Institute-**

It has been a month since the three British mutants came in the institute to learn how to use their powers.

During that time they came to know the students amongst them some became friends with them :

There was Rogue a girl from the south of the united states who had the power to absorb life force through her skin, she also could get a mutant power temporarily as well as memories through skin to skin contact as she had no control over her mutation she tended to be shy and to wore gloves and clothing that covered almost all of her skin.

There was Bobby Drake with the power to control Ice, the teen was fun to be around he was currently in a relationship with Rogue but as the girl and him couldn't touch they were quite upset, He had quite good control over his powers but felt that he could go much further.

There was John Allerdyce a arrogant boy who could control fire despite their Rocky start he managed to be somewhat friends with Hadrian and his two girls due to his friendship with Rogue and Bobby, He could control fire but not create it wich was why he always went around with his lighter.

There was Kitty Pride, a funny young girl that could walk through walls, she was younger than them but she was fun to be around and Luna liked he very much, Like Bobby she could control her powers but felt she could go much further like walk through people or something.

There was Peter Rasputin a teen of Russian origins who could turn into steel giving him strength stamina and durability much better than a human, like Kitty he was younger than Hadrian and his friend but his calm personality managed to get Hermione to befriend him, He had great control off his powers and currently worked on improving the time he took to become a living armor of steel.

There were of course a lot more student but these five were the closest friend the trio made during this month.

Due to the fact that the three of them had already graduated they only had lesson when it concerned their mutant power, only Hadrian took Cyclop's mechanic class as he fell it would be of use to him.

The professor was able to help them get a much better understanding of their powers :

Luna was classed as a seer, she could see the past of the object she had skin contact with (think John Smith ability in Deadzone) and sometimes had vision of the future, currently she worked on controlling her ability to see the past of objects as it was easier to start with. She was nicknamed Seer by the other students.

Hermione was classed as a human computer, as she could interact with any computer, currently the only thing she couldn't control was artificial intelligence, she worked on improving herself either it was storage of information, like a usb key or controlling the system of cameras of the institute. She was nicknamed Watch Tower by the students.

Hadrian had multiple mutation, the professor found out why he wasn't detected by Cerebro : his mind was protected against any psychic attack, thanks to a passive mutation, Charles couldn't help but be reminded of Erik because for know with Hadrian's ability to control metallic objects and his shielded mind, he seemed like a copy of Magneto and his helmet, using his knowledge in genetics and a blood sample given by Hadrian the professor was able to detect a dormant mutation that could lead to another power. He currently had no nicknames given to him by the students even if the youngest liked to call him Big brother.

** -Charles' office-**

Hadrian was currently in a meeting with the good professor Xavier, while Luna and Hermione were in a meeting with Tony Stark to see if it was possible to open a store in New York.

"Hadrian good to see you, I don't know if you remember but I once promised you that I would look into your family as I know a man that has the same powers as you, would you mind telling me your mother and grandmothers name so that I can ask my...''friend'' about them?" asked the telepath.

"Not at all, my mother's name was Lilian Marie Potter maiden name Evans, my grandmother's name was Rose Peggy Evans maiden name Campbell. If you want I can give you pictures of them if it can help?" said Hadrian.

"If you don't mind of course I will give them back to you." said the professor.

Hadrian bowed and went to search the pictures of his mother and grandmother.

'If he is really related to Eric maybe he can be the bridge that will bind us together as a species' thought the professor while the student left to search for the pictures.

When Hadrian returned with the pictures, Charles could see why Hadrian reacted when he saw Jean, his mother certainly looked like Jean or rather Jean looked like those women, He would need to look at that to.

"Will that be all Professor?" asked the student.

"Yes Hadrian, you can leave." said the professor as he prepared to visit his old friend.

**-Living Room-**

When Hadrian came down from his meeting with the professor, Bobby and Rogue went to see him to see why the professor would want to see him.

"So why did he want to see you?" asked the southern girl.

"Oh something about my family, say I am thinking of something, Would you mind talking in private Rogue?" asked Hadrian.

"No, I will see you later Bobby." said Rogue before following Hadrian to a place where they could be more at peace.

"Why did you want to talk to me," asked a curious mutant.

"Well, When you told me about your powers and how you had trouble controlling them, I thought about how it must be painful so I decided to help you by creating a device that will hopefully allow you to touch others without any fear." explained Hadrian.

"Really!?" yelled Rogue.

"Yes but you see there is a slight... problem I will need you to touch me in order to see if this works or not, you know to see if I am getting any closer... So I need you to touch me now... That sound so wrong damm it." said Hadrian blushing as the more he talked the more Rogue laughed as what he said sounded really perverted.

"Don't worry I got the meaning." said the southern girl stripping one of her gloves.

Then the mutant put her hand on Hadrian's cheek and immediately the young man felt his energy leaving him, soon every metallic object of the room they were in started spinning in mid air.

Rogue quickly put her hand away before she killed one of the only men willing to help her, but still something was different here than with others.

"That was a strange feeling." said Hadrian still feeling weak from the ordeal.

"I can get that, but still how did that work?" asked Rogue.

"Well now that I have an idea of how your power work I will build a prototype and then we will make more tries until you can touch me without consequences." said Hadrian.

Rogue laughed and hoped that the device would be ready soon.

**-Statue of Liberty Erik Lensherr's cell-**

The mutant criminal smiled as he saw his old friend coming to visit him.

"Ah Charles what happened that made you visit me?" asked Magneto.

"Erik what makes you think something happened?" replied Charles.

"Come on Charles, you came here today when you were scheduled to come tomorrow, I may not have your wits but I am far from stupid." said Erik to his old friend.

"Fine you see I came upon a young man in Britain, who reminded me strongly of you." said Charles not telling his friend everything as he was afraid of being listened to and because he was afraid of what his old friend would do with this information.

"And..." said Magneto impatient.

"He gave me those pictures when I promised him to find people related to him." said Charles showing Erik the pictures.

When Erik looked at those pictures his eyes widened but he quickly masked his shock, however Charles caught it.

"What did your student say about these pictures?" asked a curious Magneto as he recognized one of the women in the pictures.

"Just that the women were his mother and grandmother, and that both were dead though he didn't say how." said Charles.

"I see..." said Magneto and only Charles could see how his words affected his old friend.

"That was nice of you to see me Charles I hope that next time you'll bring that young student of yours." said Magneto as Charles left the Plastic cell.

"Maybe that will mostly depend on him." said Charles just as the tube connecting the cell to the security room connected allowing the professor to leave.

**-A few month later-**

Marauders Inc opened their first store on American Soil in New York, the Americans seemed glad to finally get their hands on the infamous M-phone.

Hadrian was still trying to finalize the device that would allow Rogue to finally touch other people.

Luna got better in her power control as she was finally able to control her ability to see the past at a single touch whether the subject was an object or a human being.

Hermione was finally able to control automated gun-turrets and drones.

**-Museum-**

The teachers at the institute thought it would be best to go to bring their student at a museum to teach them about the evolution.

While the youngest student listened to Ororo's lecture, John, Bobby, Rogue and our three British mutants were at a cafeteria near the gift shop where several bully bothered them.

"Ah come on I can see your lighter from here, hand it to me so I can light me one." asked one of the bully with a cigarette on his lips, he obviously had a lighter but wanted John's wich was more stylish looking.

"Go suck a dick!" replied Pyro who obviously didn't want to hand his lighter to that guy.

Bobby shook his heads at his friends words, Hermione frowned as she disapproved of such language, Luna looked to be in her own world, Rogue looked somewhat fearful as she didn't want the situation to degenerate and Hadrian looked at the bully with disgust.

The bully didn't like John's attitude and moved threateningly towards the group of six, seeing that the situation was about to go from bad to worse Hadrian got up before John could use his power.

This action saved the bully from being torched but not from Hadrian's glare that could have made even Sabertooth think twice about going to fight against him.

"What the hell do you want, buddy don't you see we are just talking there." said one of the bully's friend a little afraid of Hadrian's glare.

"One I am not your buddy, two my friend here told yours to go take a hike, maybe you're not just stupid but deaf as well?" asked Hadrian in tone of voice that could have frozen hell.

"Hey who the hell are you calling stupid." said the main Bully as he took out a knife to threaten Hadrian with.

Rogue gasped at seeing the weapon.

Hadrian lifted an eyebrow and provoked the bully into attacking him with a come hither gesture.

The bully tried to stab Hadrian but the closer he got to the black haired man the harder it became to move his knife.

"What the hell?!" said the surprised bully as no matter how hard he pushed his knife wouldn't move forward.

"What is the matter? You can't do it?" asked Hadrian despite knowing what had happened, he used his power over magnetism to stop the knife from moving closer to his body.

Suddenly time seemed to stop as the six mutants found themselves the only ones able to move.

"Were you the one that did it?" asked Luna looking at Bobby.

"No I did." said the professor as he approached his students.

"You showed great restrain here Hadrian, You used your powers only to defend yourself and not in a way that could draw attention to you well done! But I am afraid we have to leave now!" said the professor.

When they left the area, the people found themselves able to move again, the bully that tried to stab Hadrian fell forward right in front of a security guard that clearly saw his knife.

**-Xavier Institute-**

Once they got back, they found themselves wandering what happened that was so important that they had to leave this field trip.

"A mutant attacked the White House, talks of the anti mutant act are rising again, the culprit must be found." said Luna knowing what happened as she had foreseen it.

"Wow No wonder we had to get back." said Bobby impressed by Luna's power.

John went back to his room, as he had something to think about so the group of five went to go out in the garden only for Rogue to laugh in delight as she ran into a man's hug.

"Logan!" said Rogue as she hugged the gruff man.

'So that's the infamous Logan...' though Hadrian as he felt the man's adamantium coated bones thanks to his power.

"Where have you been?" asked the young girl to her father figure.

"Oh here and there, so how are things?" asked Logan to his young protégé.

"Great these are my friends, Hadrian, Hermione, Luna and Bobby." said Rogue introducing her friends to the gruff man.

Logan grunted as he looked at Rogue's friends.

"Nice to meet you sir, I am Rogue's boyfriend she talked a lot about you." said Bobby holding his hand out to Logan.

Who completely dismissed the boy as Jean greeted him.

"Logan." said the woman.

"Jean." said Logan back to the woman he loved however Scott Jean's fiancée appeared showing dislike at Logan's return.

"Your bike is empty." said Logan throwing the keys to Scott.

"Then go fill her up." answered Scott throwing the keys back to Logan who grunted before leaving to see the professor.

"What is going on?" asked Hadrian as he could feel the unease in the air.

"Nothing I just don't like him, because he seems to like Jean a little too much." said Scott obviously showing his great dislike of Logan.

**-Cerebro-**

Logan found the professor at the door of the super computer.

"Ah Logan I see you met our new students." said the telepath.

"Ah yes they seem like good kids. I went to Alkali Lake." said Logan to the powerful telepath.

"And..?"

"Nothing, there was nothing, couldn't you read my mind again?" asked Logan wanting to find answer about his past.

"No I have done all I could to help you, you need to do the rest yourself, but maybe one of our student can help you she can see the past of anything she touches if she so wish it." said the professor.

"Thanks maybe I will do that." said the Canadian.

"Do as you wish and be sure to turn that off or I will make sure you will think of yourself as a little girl." said the telepath pointing at Logan's cigar.

Logan not wanting to be a little girl used his own hand to turn his cigar off, he then watched as the professor used Cerebro to try and find the mutant that attacked the White House and the President.

"His tracks seem illogical, Ah it seems he stopped in Boston." whispered the telepath to himself as he found the mutant's signature and location thanks to Cerebro.

"Logan Jean and Ororo will go look for that mutant tonight and as Scott and I have to see Magneto to find if he was behind this you will need to stay here to watch the children." said Charles.

"But how can he be behind this, He is behind bars right?" asked Logan not understanding how Magneto could have organized the attack from his cell.

"You don't know Magneto as well as I do, even behind bars he could have organized this attack on the president and even if he didn't, he may know who did." said the professor to Logan.

The gruff Canadian grunted as he guessed he would pass the night babysitting some brats.

**-That night-**

With Jean and Ororo in Boston on the trail of the mutant that attacked the White House and with the professor and Scott on an errand the security of the children was left to Logan.

The man had trouble sleeping so he found himself in the kitchen with Bobby and Hadrian who were obviously night owls.

Logan watched as Hadrian tinkered with a device.

"What is he going? Got any beer?" asked Logan to the only student that seemed to be aware of his presence.

"I don't know and no this is a school there isn't any beer." said Bobby.

"What is there to drink in this house?" asked Logan slightly angered.

"There should be sodas in that drawer." said Bobby pointing to an drawer.

In it Logan found sodas, handing one for Bobby to refresh he drank and the two male spoke about Rogue unaware that Commandos where invading the house.

Suddenly an ominous silence fell over the Kitchen even Hadrian stopped his tickering.

"What?..." started Bobby.

"Shh..." said Logan trying to listen to what happened inside the house.

Hadrian got up and slowly the metal knives usually used to eat, started to float in the air, Logan at first thought that Magneto was here and looked around for the man.

"No he isn't here, that's Hadrian who is doing this." whispered Bobby to his elder.

"We aren't alone, armed men are currently inside the house." stated Hadrian looking murderous with the knives that floated behind him.

"How do you...?" started to ask Logan.

"Know? I can sense the metal surrounding me and currently I sense metal in the house hat shouldn't be here." explained the black haired mutant.

The three mutants slowly made their way out of the kitchen.

Suddenly a piercing scream was heard causing Logan to hold his ears in pain due to his more sensitive senses.

"Syrin!" said Hadrian as he slowly began to understand what the men were after.

"Rogue!" said Bobby as he too realized what the commandos wanted.

Bobby and Hadrian ran to the dormitories Leaving Logan to take care of the commandos in other area of the house.

**-Near the bedrooms-**

When the boys came upon the area they saw several students lead by Peter moving towards the secret escape way.

John came to join them asking what the hell was going on, especially when he saw the knives that followed Hadrian here.

"Where is Rogue?" asked Bobby worried for his girlfriend.

Suddenly Hadrian moved as he spied some commandos moving towards his girls' rooms.

Sending two knives he caught two commandos in the throat killing them on the spot, in retaliation the commandos fired darts full of sedative at him, Hadrian held his hand and stopped the darts in the air before sending them back to their senders who died of overdose.

The mutant then rushed and was able to kill three more commandos that held his sister's unconscious body.

Thankfully the commandos hadn't reached his girlfriend's room so he was able to wake her up as she was so tired she didn't hear Syrin's scream.

Hadrian, with Hermione following him, holding Luna's unconscious body found his three friend outside Luna's room, it seemed Rogue was found by the two boys.

**-entrance-**

The little group of mutants found themselves in the entrance where they got surrounded by commandos, luckily for them Logan who jumped from upstairs and Hadrian took them down, after that they headed to the secret passageway.

-near the hidden passage way-

Peter having lead the rest of the student to this passageway waited for them while the students hurried through the tight passage.

"I can help you." said the giant like man.

"You will help me by protecting them." replied the Canadian.

Then Peter left leading the children.

Logan let the six mutant through the passage fully willing to hold his ground.

William Stryker leader of this group came in and saw his creation known as Wolverine or Weapon X.

Just as he was going to capture him Bobby created a wall of ice to allow Logan to escape with them.

Taking advantage of the wall Logan though unwilling left with the group of six, Through the passage way they came upon the garage and Wolverine stole one of Scott's car, one that was large enough to hold the seven of them.

"It is Cyclop's car." commented John causing Logan to grin darkly and start the car with one of his adamantium claw.

In that car the seven mutant escaped the mansion and fled in the dead of night.

To be continued...

* * *

Character's Information

Name : Hermione Granger

Codename : Watch Tower.

Age : 18

Hair color : Brown.

Eye Color : Brown.

X Gene : Ability to speak and control computers.

Magic : Moderate magic ability more geared toward knowledge.

Degree : Business.

Actress Emma Watson.

* * *

Next Chapter The end of X-Men 2.


End file.
